Low Temperature Poly-Silicon Thin Film Field Effect Transistor (LTPS-TFT) Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) have the advantages of having higher resolution, quick response, increased brightness, higher aperture ratio and so on. Due to the characteristics of LTPS, it further has higher electron mobility. Moreover, peripheral driver circuitry may be fabricated on the substrate, achieving the objective of system integration, saving space and driver IC cost and reducing defect rate of the product.
Currently, LTPS-TFTs have more varied applications. However, the conventional technologies perform light dope in doping the semiconductor layer to solve the issue of LTPS-TFTs having too large leakage current. Such a method requires multiple doping processes when fabricating the LTPS-TFT array substrate, thereby increasing the number of patterning processes, and rendering the fabrication process complicated, the fabrication procedure heavy, and material consumption high, which further increases the fabrication time and cost.